


Blame It On The Alcohol And Waltzing

by SAOShea



Series: Creampuff Week 2015 [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creampuff Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura misses Carmilla like an ache in her bones.<br/>Creampuff Week Day Four.</p><p>Also part of my Aftermath series, set before episode 36.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol And Waltzing

_'Hey, Sweetheart, fancy a twirl?' The brunette grins at Laura, her smile like a fire in the young girl's heart. She nods, not trusting her words. Carmilla grasps her hand, simultaneously with a harsh ferocity and with a softness to rival flakes of snow falling in the night time._

_Laura’s blood rushes in her ears and she leans into Carmilla, their bodies flush, Laura’s heat warming Carmilla’s coolness. Their movements are fluid and beautifully in time, a perfect waltz. Dark eyes locked intensely, the air almost palpating between them, in rhythm with their sure steps. She twirled away, a controlled whirlwind like her thudding heart and her breathes in three time and her lightning-tipped emotions._

_All too soon (or not soon enough) she is whisked back into the juxtaposed strength and care of Carmilla’s arms; they are a barricade from the darkness around them, the only light seemingly emanating from between them and within them._

_It is only when she looks at the corners of Carmilla’s lips does she realise this isn’t all it seems, that this is a dream. The smiles have fallen from both their lips; Carmilla’s face is contorted in thinly veiled pain. Trickles of thick crimson are sliding down the vampire’s chin, dripping onto her, warm, sticky and sickly._

_She pushes away from Carmilla’s chest but the brunette’s arms are still enclosed around her waist - a tight cage, trapping her. Carmilla looks wild. Laura’s heart is thundering wildly in response, too fast. She struggles backwards, but the vampire’s grip is steadfast. Laura looks into Carmilla’s eyes, pleading, but all she sees is a light burning through them and Carmilla yelling silently._

_The light is magnetically enticing but it burns Laura to look at it, her head thumping, but she can’t drag her gaze away. It’s like a fire consuming Carmilla from the inside and soon the vampire’s whole body is limp and becoming hazy and unformed. Laura pulls at Carmilla, whose arms are not around her anymore, but her hands pass through the light, searing as they do so. They’re dripping and bloody and Laura is yelling Carmilla’s name as she falls back into the darkness, fading to black. She stares at her throbbing hands and the blood oozing freely from them._

“Carm!” Laura woke with a start, the vampire’s name tripping from her lips followed by a long trail of sobs. She whispered her mental mantra: “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want anyone to die. I didn’t want you to die.”

She folded in on herself and found the half-finished bottle of cheap alcohol underneath her legs. She pushed it away and it rolled onto the floor with a heavy thud, the sound made her wince. She rested her head in between her knees, her arms hugging herself into the smallest space she could occupy.

She heard the door creak open and soft footsteps padding to her bed. A pair of arms encircled her. She flinched again, the feeling was too similar to her dream. The arms moved away and a comforting hand came to rest on her back.

“Oh Laura, honey, what happened?” Perry’s voice was laced with concern.

“A nightmare. I guess you could blame it on the alcohol and waltzing,” she croaked, then shivered into silence, her broken breathing the only indication she was still wide awake.


End file.
